


Treat You Right

by animesexual



Series: Weekly Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Revenge Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: “I’ll treat you right. I’ll fuck you until you forget his name.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Weekly Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Treat You Right

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was revenge and I tried going for revenge sex, but it kind of seemed to take a darker turn. Oh well, I hope you enjoy at least.

It was around 2:26 am when Aomine woke up randomly, or so he thought. He looked at his phone to check the time when he heard banging on his door. Sighing, he threw the covers off and dragged himself out of bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he drug his feet towards the door. The pounding paused for a second before starting again.

“Calm down I’m coming!” he called out, reaching for the door handle and yanking it open. Whatever snarky comment he was thinking about died in his throat as he looked at red, swollen eyes and a tear streaked face. “K…Kagami?”

The face his best friend made when he called out his name had Aomine guessing Kagami wasn’t even aware of where he was at that moment. Without saying anything, Aomine stepped aside and gently tugged on Kagami’s wrist to pull him in before he turned tail and ran. Obviously, something drastic happened because they hadn’t spoke to each other in weeks after Kagami’s boyfriend had found out they both have had feelings for each other in high school.

After finally stopping the tears, Kagami looked up at Aomine and rubbed his nose. “Sorry I’m here….” Kagami muttered, looking away. Aomine pulled him into a hug and held his head against his bare shoulder.

“It’s ok, Kagami,” he whispered, gently stroking the short red locks.

They sat there for a few minutes like that, Kagami trying and failing to hold back his tears as he quietly sobbed on Aomine. His arms wrapped around Aomine’s waist and lifted his head. Aomine pulled back a little bit to look him in the eye and wipe his tears away when Kagami leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aomine’s. It was only for a second before Aomine jerked away from Kagami and stared at him.

“Sorry….” Kagami started, rubbing his neck, “We broke up and I wanted to just talk to you but seeing you so worried made me… I don’t know.” A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back up at cobalt eyes.

“You…. Broke up?”

Kagami nodded, not breaking eye contact. A moment lapsed before they met in the middle, their lips coming together and Aomine ripping Kagami out of his jacket and pulling him closer by his necklace. A moan slipped out of Kagami’s mouth and gave Aomine the opening to slide his tongue inside as he tugged as Kagami’s pants.

“Bedroom,” Kagami muttered, pulling away to slide his shirt off. He followed Aomine into the room and slammed the him into the wall before kissing down his bare neck. Aomine growled as he pulled on red strands to bring Kagami back up for another kiss. Kagami obliged, kissing him fervently as his hands slid down Aomine’s pants to pull them off. Aomine pushed off the wall and pressed himself to Kagami, digging his nails into Kagami’s back. They pulled away and Aomine didn’t have time to catch his breath before Kagami dropped to his knees.

“Are you sure about this?” Aomine gasped, pulling on Kagami’s hair. Kagami looked up and nodded and Aomine could tell by the look in his eye that this was something he needed at that moment so he took a breath and nodded, letting go of Kagami’s hair and allowing him to do whatever he needed to.

The breath was knocked out of him when Kagami’s mouth enveloped his cock. The tip had already hit the back of Kagami’s throat and Aomine let out a whimper. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched Kagami swallow his cock like it was his life source.

When Aomine started acclimating to Kagami’s mouth, he reached down and brushed his bangs out of his face before grabbing a fistful of hair. It was at that moment Kagami reached up and cupped his balls while simultaneously pressing a finger to his perineum. Aomine let out another whine, which he quickly switched to a growl as he pulled Kagami’s head back. A smirk pulled at Kagami’s lips and Aomine pulled him up by the hair and guided him to the bed.

They both collapsed onto the bed, quickly pulling each other in another kiss while Aomine removed Kagami’s pants and palmed his weeping cock. “Someone’s a little excited,” he teased, running his thumb over the tip and spreading precum.

“Oh yeah? At least I haven’t whined.”

“Not yet, asshole.”

In one fluid motion, Aomine had sat up and pulled Kagami’s knees to his chest. Kagami swallowed thickly as he saw a glimpse of Aomine before he was bringing his face down. A small mewl vibrated in his chest as Aomine harshly bit his cheek before tracing his hole with a skillful tongue. It only took a few licks before Kagami’s hole was throbbing and he was pleading with Aomine to fuck him already, but Aomine wasn’t about to give in so easy. He had waited so long for this moment and he wasn’t going to waste it, considering the morning could bring regret and a broken friendship.

He continued his ministrations until Kagami’s body started tightening and his cock was throbbing for release. Aomine pulled away, the bottom half of his face slick with saliva and precum. Kagami’s legs hit the bed and he started turning over to get on his hands and knees before a hand came out to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Aomine questioned, a look of confusion on his face.

Kagami laid down on his back and hesitantly said, “I was… ummm getting into position?”

Aomine shook his head as he grabbed Kagami’s wrists and pinned them above his head. “Did that asshole always make you face away from him?”

Kagami bit his bottom lip as he looked away and Aomine was shocked. Sure, it was a nice position, but was that really the only one they ever used? Maybe Aomine was a little more of a sap, which he was sure he wasn’t, but he wanted to look Kagami in the eye and kiss him while they were having sex.

“I’ll treat you right. I’ll fuck you until you forget his name.”

A gentle kiss was pressed to Kagami’s lips before he pulled back, keeping his arms pinned as he lined himself up against a sufficiently wet hole. He locked eyes with Kagami as he slowly slid in, letting Kagami get used to his girth before thrusting all the way in. He gave it a few seconds before Kagami looked a little bit more comfortable and then pulled out again.

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” Aomine stated before he started pacing himself. Aomine let go of his wrists and Kagami’s hands twitched as they stayed put, but Aomine was able to read him like a book. “You can touch me or yourself, Taiga.”

Nodding, Kagami’s hands flew to Aomine’s neck and dug into his shoulder. “Ah, fuck Daiki, feels so good,” he moaned, pulling Aomine closer and kissing him. Aomine kissed him back as he picked up the pace and grabbed onto Kagami’s hips to steady himself. Kagami threw his head back and moaned, giving Aomine access to his neck. He took the opportunity to bite down on Kagami’s pulse, drawing another wanton moan from the redhead.

“Daiki please, fuck… Please… touch me.”

Obliging, Aomine let go of his hips and grabbed his throbbing cock, sloppily jerking it at the same tempo of his thrusts. He had a thought of his hand wrapping around Kagami’s throat, so without hesitating he brought his free hand up and tested it by just placing his hand around his throat. Kagami’s hand quickly came up to grab his wrist and they looked at each other before Aomine went to pull away.

“No, it’s ok… I trust you,” Kagami whispered, letting go of Aomine’s wrist and wrapping his arm around his torso instead.

Aomine took it slow, putting barely any pressure on Kagami’s neck as he even started slowing down his pace. That was a mistake because Kagami whimpered and ground down on his cock, reminding him that he was supposed to be fucking the life out of him. The bluenette picked his pace back up as he put a little bit more pressure on Kagami’s carotid arteries.

“Yeah, fuck Daiki, more.”

Aomine put more pressure on Kagami’s neck, keeping a close eye on Kagami’s facial expressions. If everything was fine, he would continue. “Daiki please! I’m so close!”

He put a little more pressure on Kagami’s neck as he thrust into his prostate at the same time his thumb came up to swipe across the head of his cock.

“Yeah fuck Daiki… I’m coming!” he screamed as a white ribbon of cum shot out and covered both their torso’s. Aomine was about to cum too so he pulled his hand off Kagami’s neck and went to pull out. “No please fuck, cum in me Daiki. Please.”

Already feeling like he was going to regret his decision, Aomine gripped Kagami’s tanned hips and thrust into him a few more times before he came. “Taiga… Fuck Taiga,” he growled as Kagami clamped down and milked him of every last drop.

They sat there for a few minutes, both panting and covered in sweat before Aomine gave Kagami a peck on the lips and pulled out.

Aomine disappeared into the bathroom and Kagami heard water turn on. He had assumed Aomine was done and it was time for him to leave, so he got up and was getting his pants on before Aomine emerged from the bathroom still naked.

“Where are you going?” Aomine growled, reaching out to grab Kagami’s wrist. Kagami shot him a quizzical look as he buttoned his pants.

“Well, you went into the bathroom and that’s my cue to leave.”

He was a little embarrassed when Aomine stared at him like he had lost his mind. Aomine padded over to him and gently wrapped his arms around Kagami’s hips. “Is that what you’ve been through lately? A guy who’s choked you out, made you face away, and disappeared into the bathroom until you leave?”

Tears started forming in Kagami’s eyes as Aomine had basically laid out exactly what it was like being with his now ex-boyfriend for the past three years. It was just routine by this time and Kagami had never questioned it once. He just assumed that’s how his ex was and that it wasn’t anything personal, but when Aomine put it that way it hit him, and he understood what was really going on.

“Oh, Taiga, don’t cry over that piece of shit. Come on, I’m drawing us a bath.” Aomine kissed Kagami’s forehead and pulled him into the bathroom. He watched Kagami hesitantly take his pants off before reaching over and turning the water off. “I like it a little hot…. I hope that’s ok,” Aomine muttered, rubbing his head as he realized he may have messed up.

Kagami dipped his hand in the water before shaking his head. “No, that’s almost perfect.” Aomine nodded as he climbed in first, sitting down in the water and holding his hand out for Kagami.

Hesitating, Kagami looked down at the bath before accepting what was going on and taking Aomine’s hand. He gently climbed into the water and sunk down, leaning back against Aomine’s chest. Even Aomine felt his body completely relax against him. Kagami leaned his head back against Aomine’s shoulder and looked up at him, a smile on his lips.

“Hey. Sorry I came over so late, but thanks for tonight.”

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m just glad you’re out of there now.”

Kagami nodded as his eyes slid closed. Aomine chuckled as he held him for a few minutes. Things were definitely going to change when they woke up, but now he had hope that it would be for better and not for worse.


End file.
